


Counting Seconds Like Rain

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Three</p>
<p>Four.</p>
<p>Up and down, arms shaking with the effort to not push down too hard. Push too hard and you crack a rib. Pull your strength or else you do more damage than good. Don’t think about anything else other than the numbers. The count. Don’t lose count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Seconds Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Conner saying “I don’t hear a heartbeat” on during the Young Justice Episode "Depths".

One.

Two.

Three

Four.

Up and down, arms shaking with the effort to not push down too hard. Push too hard and you crack a rib. Pull your strength or else you do more damage than good. Don’t think about anything else other than the numbers. The count. Don’t lose count.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

He paused, bent down before pressing his lips against the others, breathing twice, pausing again to hover his cheek over the younger boy’s lips. Nothing. No breath, no movement.

“Come on Damn it. Don't do this to me.” Kon growled as he resumed his aching arms returned to their position, lightly pressing down unto the unmoving chest, ears straining in the silence to hear something, anything above the roaring pounding of his own heart.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

It was a simple surveillance mission. Go in, spot the bad guys, get visual proof of the drug trade and go back to the movie night they had planned. It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission, and it had almost been a success. That was until the simple rain storm that had been pouring buckets on them suddenly decided to be a thunder storm and just so happened to hit the roof that they were standing on. Well, that Tim had been standing on. Kon had been safe because he had been hovering inches over the numerous puddles that lined the roof.

Tim however.......

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

Kon bent down again and breathed into Tim once twice before turning his head and feeling for breath, for something. Still nothing. He still didn’t hear a heartbeat. Kon hissed a curse and resumed his position. He had watched Tim long enough on other missions to know that there was a point when trying to resuscitate a person would do more damage than good, and Kon didn’t know how long he had been at this. It felt like hours. But damn it he refused to leave Tim like this. To let Tim leave _him_ like this.

“Damn it, Tim if you don’t wake up I will find a way to come after you….” He growled as he started again, compressions a little harsher than normal. He didn’t care if he broke ribs anymore. If breaking a rib meant that Tim would be alive, then that was a sacrifice that Kon would be happy to make. “Now come on. Stop sleeping and wake up!”

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nothing. Nothing but the pounding of the torrential rain around them, and the roaring of the heart he really didn’t want beating anymore. Nothing but the sick dull sound of his hands continuing to press Tim unto the soaked pavement. Nothing but the wind wiping against them and the blood in his ears.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Four-

Tim suddenly gasped, coughing violently and Kon didn’t think he could be more relieved if he tried. He helped Tim sit up, X-raying his body to make sure he hadn’t actually broken anything. When Tim checked out to be fine physically, he crushed Tim to his chest, and immediately lifted him off the roof in case Fate decided to throw another thunder bolt at them.

“Damn it Tim, don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Tim’s arms weakly returned the hug. Everything hurt, every muscle screaming at him in pain and he tried to remember what happened, but he couldn’t; not at the moment when Kon’s body was crushed against his. If he hadn’t just had a near death experience he might have been enjoying the position. 

“Sor-“ his words were cut off when a strong pair of lips captured his own into a rough kiss that took his breath away again.

“Never again, you hear me?” Tim could only nod and continue to lean against Kon, not having the strength to really do anything else. He barely noticed that they were moving. Even if the mission had almost been a failure, he was able to get one picture before the thunder bolt hit. He found himself grinning slightly.

“Guess I was right…” He whispered, practically feeling Kon’s confusion through their soaked clothes. “Lightening is attracted to you.” Kon scoffed, but Tim could hear the smile in the action.

“Yeah well, tell her the next time she tries to take my boyfriend from me that she’ll regret it.” Tim smiled and his aching arms wrapped tighter around Kon’s waist.

“Can’t blame the girl for being jealous….” Kon’s laugh was a welcome relief as they landed at the mansion and finally moved out of the rain. 


End file.
